Love Story
by WaterbendingBabe
Summary: Cindy's in love with Jimmy, but what happens when her mother doesn't approve? Will they have a Romeo/Juliet romance? Songfic one shot with the Taylor Swift song. J/C fluff, R&R!


**A/N: You gotta love Taylor Swift songs! :) Anyway, this is probably my all time favorite one-shot that I've done! Pure J/C fluff! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron, Taylor Swift, or Taylor Swift's "Love Story"**

_**We were both young**_

_**When I first saw you**_

_**I close my eyes**_

_**And the flashbacks start**_

"Cynthia!" my mom screeched at me from on top of the stairs. "Come upstairs and get ready to go!"

I rolled my eyes and turned back to the TV. "I _am_ ready." I replied in a bored voice. I absolutely hated the yearly block party, and so did my dad. My mom just used it as an excuse to show off how well-off we were. But this year, a new family had moved into the neighborhood, the Neutrons I think, and my mom was always one for first impressions.

"Princess?" My dad asked emerging from the den. "Are you ready to go?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." I mutter. I stand up and smooth out my white silk gown, and pause to make sure my hair hasn't fallen out of the bun it's in. Satisfied, I turn to my daddy and say, "Can we get this fairy-tale over with?"

Yes, fairy-tale. That was this year's theme. Cute. _Not._

My dad laughed. "Well, Libby will be there, won't she?"

I sighed. "Yes, but she'll be with Sheen the whole time."

"Well, I heard the Neutron's have a son about your age. James, I believe. He's supposed to be a genius or something. I haven't met him but he's supposed to be rather nice."

"DAD!" I shout in embarrassment. There's nothing worse than your dad trying to set you up with a boy.

_**I'm standing there**_

_**On a balcony of summer air**_

"And don't make a fool of yourself." My mom rattled on.

"I know." I said for the millionth time as we stood on the edge of the dance floor.

My mom glared at me, but retorted, "Well, fine. Have fun."

I rolled my eyes.

My dad sighed and looked after my mother's departing figure. Than he turned to me, "Try to act like you're having fun, okay Princess?"

"Yeah," I grumbled. Fun right.

_**I see the lights**_

_**See the party**_

_**The ball gowns**_

I sighed as I sat down on one of the chairs for a moment. It felt like I had been dancing nonstop. All I wanted was to have a moment to myself. I had been able to talk to Libby for a moment without Sheen. After we had gushed about how cute each other looked, she said that she had seen the new kid.

"Really?" I said my eyebrows rose. "Is he nice?"

She smiled and shrugged. "Yea seems nice. I'm sure he'll hunt you down before long."

"Huh? Why?"

Another shrug. "I don't know." She smiled her secret smile. "He just wants to meet you."

"Libby-"

"Hey Cin! Quit hogging my girl!"

I sighed and shook my head. There was no doubt in my mind that Libby had been talking to me about this boy. She always feels bad that I don't have a boyfriend and she does. As I'm pondering this, a voice interrupts my thoughts.

"Ms. Vortex?"

_**I see you make your way**_

_**Through the crowd**_

_**You say hello,**_

_**Little did I know…**_

I turn around to see a boy standing inches from me. His brown hair is in disarray (though it still looks cute) and he's wearing a black sport coat and tie. A quick assessment told me that this must be the new kid. And boy oh boy was he hot!

"Um, yeah?"_ Brilliant Vortex! _"And you must be James?" _No duh!_

He smiled an incredibly cute crooked smile. "Jimmy." He gently corrected me.

"Oh," I flushed slightly. "Than call me Cindy."

Another smile. "Can do. Actually, I was wondering if you'd like to dance with me."

"Sure, yeah." I babbled. He grinned and taking my hand, led me out onto the dance floor. But while I was dancing with him, I noticed my mother standing on the side, daggers in her eyes. But than Jimmy started talking to me, and I didn't notice her anymore.

So I found out the Jimmy Neutron actually is a certified genius. This made my stomach turn a bit, as I was used to being number 1 in the class, but I guessed that that was about to change. Jimmy noticed my expression and frowned.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just that," I hesitated, "I'm not used to having competition in school."

He smiled. "Yeah, Libby mentioned how great your grades are." He winked, "Don't worry, I'm not used to having competition either."

_**That you were Romeo**_

_**You were throwing pebbles**_

_**Till my daddy said**_

"_**Stay away from Juliet!"**_

I sighed happily as I stared out the window. Tonight had without a doubt been the best night of my life. I had spent the entire time dancing with Jimmy Neutron. And I was pretty sure I was in love…

"Cynthia!" My mom pounced on me the minute we were in the house.

I stopped humming to myself and turned halfway up the staircase. "Yes, mom?"

"I've been trying to tell you something." She snapped impatiently.

"Oh?" I hadn't noticed.

She sighed angrily. "Yes! I couldn't help but notice that you were hanging out with that Neutron boy all evening."

I smiled at that.

"For goodness sake child, wipe that smile off your face!" She shouted. "You are never to see him again!"

"What?" I whispered. I felt the tears welling up in my eyes. I turned. "Daddy?"

"Oh, don't go crying to him Cynthia! He's with me on this! You are never to speak to or see that boy again!" She screamed again.

"But I love him!" I shouted back. Than, aware of what I said I slapped my hands over my mouth.

My mother and father looked at me their eyes wide, speechless for once. I took advantage of that and ran up to my room and locked the door. I turned my music on and threw myself across the bed, sobbing.

A few hours later, when my parents were asleep, I heard something against my window.

Pebbles?

I walked over to my window and opened it. A familiar voice called out, "Cindy?"

"Jimmy?" I whispered back.

"Yeah." He sounded as if he had been crying to. "Can you come down here please?"

_**And I was on the staircase**_

_**Begging you please don't go**_

Minutes later I was in his arms sobbing.

He wrapped his arms around me and said soothingly, "I know, Cin. I know. Shh."

Finally I looked up at him, his eyes as red as mine. He sighed and pressed his lips to my forehead. "So, they told you, huh?"

I nodded. "They said that I can't…" my voice trailed off. "Jimmy, what happened?"

"I don't know. All my mother would tell me was that your mom had forbidden me to see you." He paused. "Which is to bad because my parents really like you."

I wrapped my arms around his neck. "I love you." I whispered.

"As I love you." He kissed me than, a long passionate kiss. I groaned when he pulled back.

"Cin, we can't." His face was pained. "This will just make it harder on both of us."

_**And I said…**_

"I know." And I did. I truly did! But I couldn't help myself. "But…"

"But what?"

_**Romeo take me somewhere**_

_**We can be alone**_

_**I'll be waiting**_

_**All there's left to do**_

_**Is run**_

"But couldn't we just run away?" I suggested weakly.

He chuckled. "Ah, Cin. We've just met and you're already confessing your love to me and wanting us to run away together?"

I shrugged. It sounded so much more ridiculous when he said it.

He sighed than and rested his forehead against mine. "I wish we could." He whispered to me. "But I think I might have a better plan."

"Oh?"

"We could pretend to hate each other."

That wasn't what I was expecting at all. "Wait what?"

"Hear me out," he pleaded. "If we pretend to hate each other, than your parents, well, your mom, would leave us alone. And than, maybe later…"

"But what if one of us gets asked out?"

"Than we'll just have to accept it." He said sadly. "And know that it's not for real."

The concept of Jimmy being with another girl broke my heart. But I knew that it wouldn't be easy for him either. But it was the best way. The only way. "Okay."

He gave a small smile. "Very well, fair lady. One kiss and than we part,"

How did this evening go from me feeling like a princess, to Juliet?

_**You'll be the prince**_

_**And I'll be the princess**_

_**It's a love story**_

_**Baby, just say yes**_

I doodled in my notebook absent mindly. I didn't even know what it was until I was finished. It was a drawing of a prince and princess, who looked a lot like me and Jimmy. 'Some love story' I scoffed.

At that moment a piece of paper landed on my desk. Cautiously I opened it to see written 'Meet me in the park tonight 7.' The handwriting was as familiar as my own.

_**So I sneak out to the garden to see you**_

_**We kept quiet**_

_**Cause we're dead if they knew**_

_**So close your eyes**_

_**Escape this town for a little while**_

He was sitting underneath a tree on the far outer edge of the park. Wordlessly, he patted the ground next to him. I sat.

"Is it true?" He whispered.

"Is what true?" I asked even though I knew full well.

"You and Nick." He turned to me his face pained.

I looked at the ground. "Yeah, my mom set it up. He's taking me to junior prom." I glanced up and he was looking the other way. "You said you'd be fine with it!" I whispered frantically, remembering that summers day.

"I know, but…" He was quiet again, staring at me intently. Finally, he leaned over and pressed his mouth to mine. I kissed him back instantly and, as usual, he pulled away far to soon.

He chuckled. "Just checking."

I cuddled up to him, resting my head against his chest. He sighed happily and wrapped his arms around me, both of us in our own little world.

_**Cause you were Romeo**_

_**I was a scarlet letter**_

_**And my daddy said**_

"_**Stay away from Juliet!"**_

My thoughts flickered slightly to what my mom would think if she knew what I was doing right now. As for my dad, well, I was pretty sure that approved of me and Jimmy as a couple, but was too scared to stand up to my mom.

Not like I blamed him. My mom was scary. Not to mention iron willed.

A thought occurred to me suddenly and I giggled.

Jimmy looked at me. "Want to let me in on the joke?"

I giggled again. "I will never make fun of Romeo and Juliet again." And than he was laughing with me.

_**But you were everything to me**_

_**I was begging you please don't go**_

He walked with me until a block from our houses. I looked up to me, suddenly panicking. "Don't go!" I cried.

He smiled and leaned down to kiss me. "I'll be right across the street." But we both knew that that meant nothing.

_**And I said**_

_**Romeo take me somewhere**_

_**We can be alone**_

_**I'll be waiting all that's left to do is run**_

I watched him walk away until the shadows engulfed his figure. I sighed quietly. _I wish we could run away…_ I shook my head quickly banishing the thought. We were only juniors. What good what that do?

But it was an intriguing idea.

_**You'll be the prince**_

_**And I'll be the princess**_

_**It's a love story**_

_**Baby just say yes**_

I buried my face against the pillow. My music up so high, it drowned my mother yelling at me from the other side of the door. So what if I had agreed to go to the senior prom with Jimmy? So what? My mom was just mad because I had refused to go with Nick again.

Apparently, she didn't know about Nick getting drunk last year. Or what Nick had almost done to me, if Sheen hadn't stopped him.

I was going with Jimmy and that was final.

_**Romeo save me**_

_**They're trying to tell me **_

_**How to feel**_

"I don't care if you were voted prom queen!" My mother screeched at me. "You purposely disobeyed me!"

I turned and glared at her. "Why? Because I decided not to allow you to run my life for me? Because I decided to go with the boy I love instead of the bastard you picked out?"

My mother's face turned red, and she took a step towards me but I firmly held my ground. "You. Don't. Love. Him." She said, emphasizing each word.

"Yes. I. Do." I replied in the same manner.

My mother looked like she was about to slap me. But than she smiled and shook her head.

Although I was still on the defensive, there was a part of me that wondered what she found to smile about. I quickly found out.

"Than we'll see what happens to you two when you go off to college."

I froze. I hadn't thought of that.

_**This love is difficult**_

_**But it's real**_

_**Don't be afraid**_

_**We'll make it out of this mess**_

"And I'll call you everyday and…"

I shook my head. "Jimmy," I said gently. "Do you really think that you'll be able to call my everyday?"

"Well," He hesitated. "No, I guess not." He sighed and wrapped his arms around me, cradling me to his chest. "I just don't want to leave you."

"You have to." I whispered. "A full ride to Harvard isn't something one turns down."

He pressed his lips to my hair. "I know. But we will make this work, Cindy. I promise."

_**It's a love story**_

_**Baby just say yes**_

'Some happy ending' I though to myself. I was standing on the porch watching the car as it drove away. He was gone. Really gone.

'_We will make this work, Cindy. I promise….'_

_**I got tired of waiting**_

_**Wondering if you were ever coming around**_

_3 years later_

I checked my email again. Nothing. Sometimes, Neutron could be a worthless boyfriend. I hadn't seen him in months and did he call, text, or e-mail? Nope!

I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair. I loved him with all my heart, truly I did! I hadn't even dated anyone else since we had left for college! But we were both 21 now, and you would think that he would have matured enough to call his own…

The phone rang. I picked it up and said lifelessly, "Hello?"

"Hey Cin." At least he had the sense to sound timid when he called.

", what's up?" Really Vortex REALLY? He calls you for the first time in how many months and that's all you can say??

"Can you meet me at the park on the outskirts of town in, say, 20 minutes I need to ask you something?"

He needs to ask me something? "Why don't you ask me now?" I ask stupidly.

"No way!" He sounds like he's laughing. "I need to ask you in person.

_**My faith in you was fading**_

_**As I met you on the outskirts of town**_

I parked my car and walked slowly through the park entrance. He was standing by the same tree that we had sat under back in junior year. He held out his hand, but when I reached him I crossed my arms over my chest and looked away.

"Cindy, what's wrong?" He asked in confusment.

_**And I said…**_

I took a deep breath. "Jimmy, I…"

_**Romeo save me**_

_**I've been feeling so alone**_

_**I keep waiting, for you**_

_**But you never come**_

_**Is this in my head?  
I don't know what to think**_

"I'm getting so sick of this! You don't call me, text, email nothing! I mean, I understand that you're busy with college! I am to! But honestly Jimmy! I keep waiting for something! It's like you just dropped off the face of the earth and I feel so alone." When I look up again, he looks shocked. But that look of shock is quickly replaced by a smile.

Just when I'm about to let him have it…

_**He kneels to the ground**_

_**And pulled out a ring and said….**_

Jimmy quickly went down to one knee and took my hand in his. With his other hand, he took a small box out of his coat pocket.

I realized what he was doing and I gasped.

_**Marry me Juliet**_

_**You'll never have to be alone**_

_**I love you and that's all I really know**_

"Cindy?" He asked his voice gentle. "Will you marry me? Than you'll never have to feel alone, we'll be together forever, I promise. I love you, and that's the only thing I'm sure of!"

_**I talked to your dad**_

_**Go pick out a white dress**_

"But-"I stuttered. "What about my parents?"

A shadow crossed his face but quickly disappeared. "Your dad was quite enthuastic about it. Very pleased, I got his permission right away. But your mother…." He shook his head before continuing. "It took some work, but your dad managed to convince your mom that I was good enough for you. Eventually, she said yes as well." He grinned briefly and than looked up at me. "Of course, there is only one more person that I need approval from."

I blushed as I realized that I hadn't given him an answer yet. "Yes!" I cried kissing him passionately.

_**We were both young when I first saw you**_

"Cindy?" I look up to see Jimmy waiting for me, holding little Elizabeth. "Are you ready to go?"

I smile as I walk over to my prince. "Yes, I'm ready." I reply kissing him.


End file.
